Firestar/PR
Personality :Firestar was courageous, loyal, brave, and kind.Revealed on Warriors official website He’s been said to have a big heart, and was compassionate towards those who needed help. }} and worked to become one of ThunderClan’s most trusted warriors. Sometimes his generosity is not well received by others, in which other cats see him as overstepping boundaries. For example, Onestar grew resentful towards ThunderClan when Firestar offered to help with a fox, claiming that WindClan "can deal with it." :Fireheart had a firm sense of doing what was right, even if it went against the warrior code and his leader. }} His faith in StarClan guided him throughout his life and influenced most of his decisions. He is proactive and investigates anything that seems off to him. For example, he actively examined Redtail's death even though no one else did and accepted Tigerstar's explanation. This can also be attributed to his curiosity, which influenced his decision to join the forest cats in the first place. Additionally, he values familial connections. He visited Princess frequently, and also brought his nephew, Cloudkit back to camp despite backlash. :As a leader, he is notably lenient and forgiving. For example, Leafpool's only punishment was resignation from her position as a medicine cat on her own initiative. This is a light punishment for disloyalty compared to other leaders' like Oakstar exiling Mapleshade and Leopardstar banishing Graystripe. Sometimes his forgivingness brings harm to the Clan. For example, he refused to exile Darkstripe despite multiple red flags about his connections to TigerClan. He only did so when he found out that Darkstripe poisoned Sorrelkit. :Firestar is also pointed out for being oblivious to she-cats pursuing him. The first example is Cinderpelt, where he never knew that she was in love with him. Moreover, Sandstorm was also in love with him and he never realized until Cinderpelt confronted him about it. Relationships Graystripe :Firestar and Graystripe were best friends. The latter is the first Clan cat Firestar meets, and since then have been inseparable. Fireheart is extremely loyal towards Graystripe, refusing to report his friend despite the gray tom’s forbidden relationship with Silverstream. Even when Graystripe leaves ThunderClan to raise his kits in RiverClan, the two friends still meet up and help each other, as evidenced by his offer to help ThunderClan repair the dens after a fire devastates their territory. In the end, Graystripe's loyalty prevented him from attacking Fireheart, even under the command of his new leader, which shows the closeness of their friendship. The degree of trust in their relationship can be seen by the fact that Firestar appoints him as deputy after the battle against BloodClan, saying that he "couldn't be more sure." :Even when Graystripe goes missing for many moons, Firestar refuses to appoint another deputy until there is concrete evidence regarding his death. When he finally admits that Graystripe is more likely than not to be dead, he is shown to be defeated and grief stricken, showing how much Graystripe's departure has impacted him. Graystripe's eventual return further shows their close friendship. Firestar emphasizes that he would have waited in the forest if it was only his life at stake, implying that he’s willing to give his life for his friend. Many moons later, when Firestar dies in his final confrontation with Tigerstar, Graystripe is shown to be heavily grief stricken, emphasizing how much his friend's departure has impacted him. Sandstorm :Firestar and Sandstorm were mates until his death. When Firestar first joined the Clan as Rusty, Sandpaw and Dustpaw often made fun of him. Once he saved her from falling into the gorge, however, her opinion of him changed and she began to fall in love with him. Fireheart grew to return Sandstorm's feelings and their relationship eventually blossomed into them becoming mates. However, their relationship became strained when Sandstorm realized Firestar still held feelings for Spottedleaf, resulting in her feeling very hurt and angry, but Firestar assured her that he loved Sandstorm and Sandstorm alone. The two eventually had two daughters, Leafpool and Squirrelflight, whom they loved dearly. They remained mates for many years, and when Firestar was killed, Sandstorm cherished his memory and was later reunited with him in StarClan. Leafpool & Squirrelflight :Leafpool and Squirrelflight were Firestar’s daughters, and he cherished both of them. :While Firestar's duties as leader prevented him from spending a lot of time with his children, he loved them dearly and was extremely worried when both of them disappeared when the Twolegs were tearing up the forest. When it was revealed that Leafpool broke the medicine cat code and was actually the mother of Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, he stood by his daughters and supported them, but demoted Leafpool to a warrior for her breaking of the code. :When Firestar died, both Leafpool and Squirrelflight were devastated by his death, and remembered their father fondly. Cloudtail :Firestar loved his nephew, the kit of his sister Princess. However, he often became frustrated with the other tom’s flippancy towards StarClan and the warrior code. Despite Cloudpaw’s faults, Fireheart was still anguished when he was carried away by Twolegs. The apprentice did get set free, and his reprimand was short-lived - because he was simply glad that he was okay. Firestar grew to respect the warrior that Cloudtail became. He became one of his most trusted senior warriors. After Firestar’s death, Cloudtail cherished his memory. Bramblestar :While Firestar initially mistrusted Bramblestar due to him being Tigerstar's son, as well as his spitting image, Firestar realized that Bramblestar was his own cat, and proved himself over and over again to Firestar and ThunderClan. Firestar also mentored Bramblestar, and bonded with him frequently, which ended up with Bramblepaw picking Firestar over Tigerstar, his biological father. :Bramblestar, when he first became deputy, chose to save Firestar from a fox trap rather then side with his half-brother Hawkfrost, though it cost Firestar a life, but affirmed the loyalty the two of them shared. :When Firestar died, Bramblestar became leader, and Firestar gave him one of his lives. Bramblestar initially struggled with his leadership out of fear that he wouldn't live up to Firestar's legacy, and tried to do things the way he would. Though Bramblestar eventually realized that he was his own cat, and didn't need to live up to Firestar at all, but remembered him fondly. Tigerstar :Firestar and Tigerstar were enemies from the start. The dark tabby was one of his first mentors, before he became Bluestar’s official apprentice. Tigerstar despised Firepaw for his kittypet roots, and later for discovering his power-hungry plans. When Fireheart foiled his plan to kill Bluestar and rose as deputy to replace him, Tigerclaw swore vengeance. Their final confrontation happened many moons after Tigerstar’s first death, and resulted in both rivals' demises. Bluestar : Onestar :Firestar and Onestar met as young warriors when Firestar helped bring WindClan home. The two formed a close bond despite being from other Clans which lasted until Starlight, where Tallstar demoted Mudclaw from deputy and made Onewhisker leader instead. Firestar lends his forces for Onewhisker as he believed Onewhisker was WindClan's rightful leader. After Mudclaw is killed and Onewhisker becomes leader, Onestar ends his friendship with Firestar and the two become enemies, though more reluctantly on Firestar's part. Onestar goes so far as to attack ThunderClan during Eclipse, and the two did not mend their relationship in the following years, with Onestar going as far as to insult Firestar in front of Bramblestar after the former's death, which in turn makes Bramblestar incredibly angry at WindClan's leader for insulting ThunderClan's fallen leader. Dustpelt :While not exact friends, Firestar and Dustpelt got along well. When Firestar first joined ThunderClan, Dustpelt, then a snarky apprentice, tormented him along with Sandpaw. He was angry that both Firestar and Graystripe became warriors before him and Sandpaw, despite Dustpaw and Sandpaw being older, and taunted him for his kittypet roots. When Dustpelt became a warrior, and Fireheart subsequently the deputy, the two began to get along better. Firestar even entrusted Dustpelt to train his daughter, Squirrelpaw. Though Dustpelt was never afraid to speak his mind against Firestar's decisions as leader, he respected him and Firestar's authority nonetheless. Ravenpaw :Ravenpaw was one of Firestar's oldest and closest friends. As an apprentice, Firestar helped him escape to Barley's farm and covered for him when asked about his disappearance. Fireheart and Ravenpaw maintain a good friendship throughout the years, as seen when Ravenpaw goes immediately to Firestar when he and Barley are kicked out of their farm, or when the Clans needed shelter, and Ravenpaw immediately offered it to them. Ravenpaw, in his later years, reminisced about the friendship he shared with Firestar, holding the ginger tom in high regard. Princess :Firestar's sister, the two held a positive relationship. Though Princess did not understand Clan life, she listened to Firestar talk about it. While horrified at some aspects, she did not judge him for it. Furthermore, Princess decided to give her firstborn kit, Cloudtail, for Fireheart to raise in ThunderClan, showing care and trust in her brother. Fireheart often visited her, comforting her and giving her updates on Cloudtail. Firestar mentions that he misses his sister greatly, but since she was a kittypet, she couldn't live a warrior's life. :When the Clans had to leave the forest, Firestar was unable to say goodbye to her. While informed of their departure by Cody, Princess was saddened, but understood why they had to leave. Darkstripe :Firestar and Darkstripe were bitter enemies. Darkstripe taunted and disrespected Firestar as an apprentice for his kittypet heritage, as Darkstripe was one of Tigerclaw's closest allies. Even when Darkstripe chose not to follow Tigerclaw, and Fireheart became deputy, Darkstripe continually disliked him and refused to follow orders on occasion. When Fireheart was to become leader, Darkstripe claimed that ThunderClan had gone mad for allowing a kittypet to become leader. When Darkstripe poisoned Sorrelkit, Firestar, outraged that even Darkstripe would stoop so low, exiled Darkstripe out of fury. Darkstripe also attempted to kill Firestar during the battle with BloodClan, irrationally blaming him for Tigerstar's death, but was stopped by Graystripe and killed. Whitestorm :Firestar respected Whitestorm's wisdom and seniority, and regarded him highly. Whitestorm rebuked most of the bullying Firestar received as an apprentice from Dustpaw and Sandpaw. Whitestorm also often gave Fireheart advice when he became deputy, and had no resentment that Fireheart was chosen over him. When Fireheart becomes leader, he chooses Whitestorm as his first deputy. Whitestorm, though surprised, accepts and serves as his deputy until his death at the claws of Bone. Firestar was devastated by his death, and was happy when he went to StarClan. Cinderpelt :Cinderpelt regarded Firestar as one of her best friends, and while Firestar reciprocated the friendship, he was unaware of the crush Cinderpelt had on him. While their bond was initially simply mentor and apprentice, Firestar was crushed when Cinderpelt, then an apprentice, lost use of her leg and could not become a warrior. The two maintained a healthy friendship when she became a medicine cat, and Firestar often confided in her and sought her guidance. Brackenfur :Firestar and Brackenfur were on positive terms. While Graystripe was out seeing Silverstream, Fireheart began taking over Brackenfur's apprentice training, essentially finishing it as Fireheart's own apprentice, Cinderpelt, could no longer train, resulting in the two sharing a friendly relationship that lasted years. :When Graystripe disappeared, Brackenfur was going to be the one Firestar would be choosing to succeed him, and likely would have if not for the vision Leafpool received telling him to pick Brambleclaw. Brightheart :Firestar and Brightheart shared a friendly relationship. After Brightheart was disfigured, and given the name of Lostface, Firestar felt horrible for her and one of the first actions he did as leader was rename her to Brightheart, which brought her joy. Furthermore, she often supports him with controversial decisions, as seen when Firestar announced he was leaving to go and find SkyClan, she was among the few that defended him for it. Firestar also entrusted her to train Jaypaw, due to her knowing how to live, hunt and fight with a disability. Longtail :When Firestar first joined ThunderClan, Longtail taunted him and fought him, which resulted in Firestar's kittypet collar getting ripped off, and Longtail getting his ear torn. Longtail also consistently bullied Fireheart, due to him being part of Tigerclaw's gang. However, when Tigerclaw's true nature was exposed, Longtail began to act more friendly to Fireheart, and tried to warn him about the dog pack Tigerstar was aiming to have kill off ThunderClan. Eventually, the two obtained a mutual respect for one another. :When Longtail was blinded, Firestar assured him that he would always have a place in ThunderClan. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages